Fortress (H3)
Tarnum |grail =Carnivorous plant |resource =Wood Ore |game =H3 }} The Fortress is one of the eight original playable factions from Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Restoration of Erathia. The Fortress's official alignment is Neutral. Lore Classes H3-Beastmaster.png|Beastmaster (might) H3-Witch.png|Witch (magic) Creatures Buildings Basic Tavern |file3=City hall Fortress H3.png |name3=City hall |desc3=The City Hall allows you to purchase town structures and earns your kingdom 2000 gold per day. |req3=5000 Marketplace Blacksmith Mage guild level 1 Town hall |file4=Capitol Fortress H3.png |name4=Capitol |desc4=The Capitol earns your kingdom 4000 gold per day. |req4=10000 Castle City hall |file5=Tavern Fortress H3.png |name5=Tavern |desc5=The Tavern increases morale for troops defending the city. |req5=5 500 |file6=Fort Fortress H3.png |name6=Fort |desc6=The Fort provides your town with defensive walls. |req6=20 20 5000 |file7=Citadel Fortress H3.png |name7=Citadel |desc7=Including a 50% increase to base creature growth, the Citadel adds a keep, and other terrain obstacles, to a town's defenses. |req7=5 2500 Fort |file8=Castle Fortress H3.png |name8=Castle |desc8=The Castle adds two arrow towers, fortifies your kingdom's defenses, and doubles base creature growth. |req8=10 10 5000 Citadel |file9=Marketplace Fortress H3.png |name9=Marketplace |desc9=With the Marketplace, you can buy and sell resources (exchange rates increase with each Marketplace you own). |req9=5 500 |file10=Blacksmith Fortress H3.png |name10=Blacksmith |desc10=The Blacksmith provides your armies with First Aid Tents. |req10=5 1000 |col=5 }} Mage guild 5 2000 |file2=Mage guild level 2 Fortress H3.png |name2=Mage guild level 2 |desc2=Entering the Mage Guild will allow a visiting hero to learn the spells kept within. |req2=5 5 4 4 4 4 1000 Mage guild level 1 |file3=Mage guild level 3 Fortress H3.png |name3=Mage guild level 3 |desc3=Entering the Mage Guild will allow a visiting hero to learn the spells kept within. |req3=5 5 6 6 6 6 1000 Mage guild level 2 |col=3 }} Unique 5000 Marketplace |file2=Captain's quarters Fortress H3.png |name2=Captain's quarters |desc2=The Captain's Quarters increases Gnoll production by 6 per week. |req2=1000 Gnoll hut |file3=Glyphs of Fear Fortress H3.png |name3=Glyphs of Fear |desc3=The Glyphs of Fear add +2 to a garrison hero's defense skill when defending against a siege. |req3=1000 Fort |file4=Blood obelisk Fortress H3.png |name4=Blood obelisk |desc4=The presence of a Blood Obelisk adds +2 to a garrison hero's attack skill when defending against a siege. |req4=1000 Glyphs of fear |file5=Shipyard Fortress H3.png |name5=Shipyard |desc5=The Shipyard allows you to purchase boats. |req5=20 2000 |file6=Cage of Warlords Fortress H3.png |name6=Cage of Warlords |desc6=The Cage of Warlords increases the Defense strength of any visting hero by +1. |req6=1000 Town hall Glyphs of fear |file7=Carnivorous plant Fortress H3.png |name7=Carnivorous plant |desc7=The presence of the Carnivorous Plant increases weekly creature generation by 50%, provides your kingdom with additional 5000 gold per day, and increases the Attack and Defense strength of a garrison hero by +10 when defending against a siege. |req7=The Grail |col=5 }} Creature production Un-upgraded 400 Fort |file2=Lizard den Fortress H3.png |name2=Lizard den |desc2=The Lizard Den allows you to recruit Lizardmen. |req2=5 1000 Gnoll hut |file3=Serpent fly hive Fortress H3.png |name3=Serpent fly hive |desc3=The Serpent Fly Hive allows you to recruit Serpent Flies. |req3=5 2 2 1000 Gnoll hut |file4=Basilisk pit Fortress H3.png |name4=Basilisk pit |desc4=The Basilisk Pit allows you to recruit Basilisks. |req4=5 10 2000 Serpent fly hive |file5=Gorgon lair Fortress H3.png |name5=Gorgon lair |desc5=The Gorgon Lair allows you to recruit Gorgons. |req5=10 10 5 5 2500 Lizard den Serpent fly hive |file6=Wyvern nest Fortress H3.png |name6=Wyvern nest |desc6=The Wyvern Nest allows you to recruit Wyverns. |req6=15 3500 Lizard den |file7=Hydra pond Fortress H3.png |name7=Hydra pond |desc7=The Hydra Pond allows you to recruit Hydras. |req7=10 10 10 10000 Wyvern nest Basilisk pit |col=5 }} Upgraded 1000 Gnoll hut Tavern |file2=Upg. lizard den Fortress H3.png |name2=Upg. lizard den |desc2=The Lizard Den allows you to recruit Lizard Warriors. |req2=5 1000 Lizard den |file3=Upg. serpent fly hive Fortress H3.png |name3=Upg. serpent fly hive |desc3=The Serpent Fly Hive allows you to recruit Dragon Flies. |req3=2 2 1000 Serpent fly hive |file4=Upg. basilisk pit Fortress H3.png |name4=Upg. basilisk pit |desc4=The Basilisk Pit allows you to recruit Greater Basilisks. |req4=5 5 2000 Basilisk pit |file5=Upg. gorgon lair Fortress H3.png |name5=Upg. gorgon lair |desc5=The Gorgon Lair allows you to recruit Mighty Gorgons. |req5=5 5 2000 Gorgon lair Resource silo |file6=Upg. wyvern nest Fortress H3.png |name6=Upg. wyvern nest |desc6=The Training Grounds allows you to recruit Wyvern Monarchs. |req6=10 10 3000 Wyvern nest |file7=Upg. hydra pond Fortress H3.png |name7=Upg. hydra pond |desc7=The Hydra Pond allows you to recruit Chaos Hydras. |req7=10 10 20 15000 Hydra pond |col=5 }} Gallery Heroes of Might & Magic III Fortress Town Theme (1998 NWC) Animated ru:Крепость (HoMM III) Category:Heroes III factions